We're like Brothers and Sisters
by runthistownx
Summary: Lola and Michael study for the Geography test and it reminds them that they're like brothers and sisters. LM  Friendship One-Shot


**We're like Brothers and Sisters**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Zoey 101.

**Pairing: **Lola Martinez and Michael Barrett (Friendship)

**Show: **Zoey 101.

**Setting: **Season Four.

**oOo**

After hours of work, Lola finally finished all her homework. She closed the Science textbook shut with a sigh of relief then glanced at the time. It was 7:04pm and she knew Zoey was helping Dustin with his Art project and Quinn was mysteriously gone. Lola snapped her fingers, she just remembered that she had lost her Geography notes that the teacher set out for the class. Lola sighed and picked up her bag and headed towards Rigby Hall, Room 148, where Michael's dorm was. Michael was the only person in their gang that shared the same Geography class as her.

"_Lola?" Logan asked. _

"_That's right," Michael nodded._

"_There's no way Lola could like you!" Logan said smugly._

_**Season Two, Bad Girl.**_

Lola knocked on the door before her and tapped her foot impatiently. The door opened to reveal Logan Reese standing there, arms crossed with a smirk on his face.

"Ah Lola, finally here to make out?" Logan asked.

"Ew," Lola said and pushed him out of the way, entering the room.

"Whatever, I have to go see Quinn," Logan said while Lola turned with a confused face.

"Why do you have to see Quinn?" Lola asked, raising her perfectly plucked eyebrows.

"I don't," Logan rubbed his arm nervously. "I have to go see Finn not Quinn,"

"We don't know a Finn?" Michael yelled from his computer.

"We do, remember that guy that helped us with the haunted house?" Logan argued.

"I thought his name was Tim?" Michael said confusedly.

"Whatever. Tim, Finn, Quinn..." Logan rolled his eyes before slamming the door shut.

"_I'm going to trick Logan into losing so we don't have to hear this guys talk like idiots anymore," Lola said. Michael turned in shock. _

"_Hey! Lola called we the plural of idiot!" Michael exclaimed. _

_**Season Two, Quinn's Alpaca.**_

Michael and Lola exchanged confused looks. Why did Logan have to see Finn, Tim or Quinn?

"What's up Lola?" Michael asked, spinning the chair around to face her.

"Do you have the Geography notes?" Lola asked. Michael nodded and handed her the papers.

"Do you want to stay here for a bit? I'm getting lonely," Michael suggested.

"Sure," Lola shrugged, setting her bag down on the ground. The two of them were silent for a few moments before Michael's randomness interrupted the silence.

"Remember all the good times we had?" Michael asked.

"Sure... I guess?" Lola smiled, a bit confused.

"Remember how we made you a dude?" Michael laughed. Lola nodded.

"Oh yeah, and how you loved that moustache," Lola giggled.

"_I still vote for the moustache," Michael pointed out. _

_Lola rolled her eyes because of Michael's opinions. _

"_But don't you think it pulls together the overall look?" Michael asked._

_**Season Two, Girls will be Boys.**_

"We shared a lot of good times," Michael grinned at her.

"We sure did, you're an awesome friend," Lola smiled, getting up to hug him.

"Thanks, you're like my little sister," Michael said squeezing her tightly.

"You're my big brother," Lola nodded, liking the idea of them being brothers and sister.

"I'll protect you, no matter what,"

"Thanks, just like you did to that Matt guy?" Lola questioned.

"Of course," Michael agreed. He remembered the time when Lola went out with Matt, a friend of his but then broke her heart which got Michael angry and decided to hurt him.

"You didn't have to do that you know?" Lola asked.

"I know, but I did. I love you Lola," Michael shrugged.

"Don't let Lisa hear you say that!" Lola joked. Michael smiled.

"_You like Lisa? Aw, how cute!" Lola smiled. _

"_No it's not cute! I can't talk to the girl without something happening!" Michael snapped._

"_Aww," Lola said. _

_**Season Three, Michael loves Lisa**_

"Let's study now for the Geography test next week," Michael suggested.

"Alright, help me with the continents!" Lola exclaimed, reading the notes again and again.

"They're North and South America, Australia, Europe, Asia, Africa and Antarctica," Michael recited.

"I can't remember all them," Lola sighed, dropping the notes on the table.

"It's only 7 things to remember?" Michael queried.

"Well yeah, but there's other things?" Lola pointed out.

"Just remember them!" Michael said.

"Whatever," Lola rolled her eyes, humming to a tune.

"Lola, stop humming," Michael sighed. Lola continued to hum.

"Make a song about the continents to that tune," Michael instructed. Lola nodded and continued to hum then later, singing the 'Continents' song out loud. After that, Michael clapped in praise and laughed when Lola took a bow.

"_Why do they call this an eggplant? It doesn't look like an egg or a plant!" Michael asked. _

"_So what should they call it?" Lola questioned. _

"_I don't know... veggabush?" Michael answered. _

_**Season Three, Miss PCA.**_

"I'm done studying," Lola said, while throwing the notes onto the table. Michael nodded then lied down on his bed. Lola got up and took the basketball lying on the floor and threw it to him. Michael, obviously not knowing the basketball was coming got shock by the pressure on his stomach the basketball made. He sat up and glared at Lola playfully and she laughed. He threw the basketball back to her and she caught it perfectly.

"This brings a lot of memory," Michael said.

"It does?" Lola questioned.

"Remember the beginning of this year?" Michael asked. Lola nodded while smiling.

_(After Lola and Quinn tried to stop Michael from scoring)_

"_What is wrong with you people?" Michael asked._

"_You said we should try!" Lola exclaimed._

"_Not to kill me!" Michael shot back._

_**Season Four, Trading Places.**_

Lola told Michael she had to go back to the dorm and she picked up her bag then waved goodbye before opening the door and heading back to Room 101. She smiled at the memories she had with Michael and randomly started smiling hugely. She knew Michael was always there for her no matter what and she was always there for him. Therefore, that lead them to have a close friendship and bond which made them both feel like brothers and sisters.

"_Just thought I'd invite you to play pool with me and Lola... but she's awful," Michael said. _

"_I heard that," Lola stated. _

"_But her hearing's very good!" Michael said into the phone with Logan. _

_**Season Four, Dinner for too Many. **_

**This may not be very good. I'm sorry but I watched my Season 3 and 4 DVDs of Zoey 101 and I saw that Lola and Michael had a lot of quotes together then I watched Season 2 and saw they had a couple there so I developed them into these stories. There's a few more but I couldn't be bothered writing more. So it's a Lola & Michael friendship story. They're so cute, and they remind me of brothers and sisters. **

**Comment&Review.**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! **

_**My first story of 2011.**_


End file.
